Dragoneye
Dragoneye is a Toa of Emerald Lightning and Fire. He is the leader of the Toa Kaitiaki, and is in a relationship with fellow Toa Kauhanga. Dragoneye is currently on Kaidan Magna with his team. Biography Early Life Dragoneye was a Le-Matoran who knew mask and weapon making. When he was exploring for resources near a volcano, a dragon-like Rahi attacked him. However, he was brave enough to grab the Rahi and jump into the lava with it. But, instead of dying, the dragon was fused to him and turned him into a Toa. He was unrecognizable by most, except for Vakama, who identified that he was no more of Air, but of Emerald Lightning, a form of Lightning fueled by determination and willpower, with a bonus of Fire. Vakama advised him to seek out an Onu-Matoran named Ordeus, who knew of many ways to soothe and suppress anger. While in Onu-Koro, he met an archivist-turned-Toa of Earth named Kauhanga who constantly aided Ordeus in peace sessions with her Kanohi Uia (Mask of Peace). As Dragoneye got more involved with Kauhanga, they became partners as he traveled across Mata Nui, searching to help others. After the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, he visited Ta-Metru, where he met a Toa of Fire named Riox, who was an excellent fighter and jokester. They trained together and sparred each other, showing that they were evenly matched, which caused him to tag along with them. Their adventures led them to Mahri Nui, where they fought against Karzahni, but forced them to retreat. The Eternal Fall A long amount of time passed, and Mata Nui defeated Teridax. While they resided on Spherus Magna, a mysterious portal opened up, which sucked them into an alternate timeline where Teridax actually killed Mata Nui, and remained victorious. He then began to establish a new empire on Metru Nui, when the Turaga and some Matoran escaped to Mata Nui. The Toa Kaitiaki were brought over to aid in their revolution to free the other Matoran from Teridax. As they began their trek to Ta-Wahi, they clash against two Makuta, one being Illfang, the other being Dentox, along with a Rahkshi called Vorra. As they called a draw, a Toa of Lightning appeared and decimated Vorra. She introduced herself as Masuki, an Order of Mata Nui member and began to escort them back to Kini Nui. As they headed back, Illfang impaled RIox in the back and drained his body fluids, which killed him. As a sign of his vengeance, Dragoneye carried Riox's mask on his hip. The Toa Kaitiaki then planned to raid Metru Nui and free the Matoran which were imprisoned in the Onu-Metru Archives. When they arrive at the Archives, they meet a Toa of Fire and Air named Hurricane who was imprisoned with the Matoran. Dragoneye freed him, and got away not only with the Matoran, but also a large amount of Toa Stones. When they got back to Mata Nui, he gave the stones to Matoran who were willing to help their cause. One Toa of Earth, Terran, immediately took leadership of the army below the Toa Kaitiaki, in which they devised a plan to free the Av-Matoran from Illfang, who was stationed in Karda Nui and harvesting Av-Matoran bodies for energy. A massive aerial battle against the Toa army and advanced Rahkshi models broke out on the skies of Karda Nui, while Illfang fled to the Great Spirit Robot, which was transformed into a massive battle station. Another battle broke out, while Dragoneye, Kauhanga, Hurricane, and Masuki broke in and fought against Illfang and Dentox, which resulted in Illfang being impaled by his own limbs, and Dentox's head being smashed open. They then met up and rushed to Teridax, in which the Toa clashed against him. Kauhanga and Hurricane got majorly injured in the fight, while Masuki and Dragoneye continued the fight until Teridax was thrown out of the Great Spirit Robot's eye, in which he plummeted to his death. Dragoneye then built a memorial to Riox and returned to the normal MU with Masuki and Hurricane joining them. The Chaotic Calm When the Toa Kaitiaki returned, the Matoran informed them that Spherus Magna's resources were run dry, which forced the Matoran to find another planet. The planet they decided to colonize was Kaidan Magna, a planet closer to the galaxy's center with all kinds of environments. from tundras to volcanic wastelands. When they arrived, the local natives, a reptilian race called the Runghiri, didn't take their arrival nicely at first. But, the reasoning for their aggressiveness was their encounters with a mysterious wizard figure named V'erros, who was assembling an army and searching for something. As the Toa were confused, the Kon-Shi tribe's leader, Kerogu, led them to two Toa. One was Turuko, a Toa of Void and Kauhanga's former mentor, the other being Ellipsi, a Toa of Tongues, a language only she, other Toa of Tongues, and oddly V'erros can understand and use properly. Dragoneye and the other Toa are currently at a Kon-Shi stronghold. Personality Dragoneye formerly suffered with controlling his aggressive nature, but eventually learned to suppress and control it with Ordeus and Kauhanga's help. He then become a soothing and caring character, despite his monstrous appearance. He is very protective of his teammates and allies, and would sacrifice himself so his friends may move on and succeed. Dragoneye also only speaks when necessary or when conversing with others. His tone of voice is friendly, but when he unleashes his true power, he becomes unstoppable and cannot control himself, which requires Kauhanga to soothe him with her Kanohi. Due to this serious and silent personality, he has a smaller amount of humor than most, especially Hurricane. Relationships *Kauhanga - Dragoneye's longest time ally and love interest. In layman's terms, she's the beauty, and he's the beast. *Masuki - Another close ally of his and his "sister". Her sarcastic behavior and his humor-lacking personality mix to make interesting conversations. *Hurricane - One of Dragoneye's best friends and allies. His joking and loud personality mirrors Dragoneye's colder personality. *Turuko - A wise ally and good friend of Dragoneye. He is sought out by his teammates for his wisdom and intellectual personality. *Ellipsi - One of the more distant allies in conversing terms. Her bratty and tsundere-esque behavior make her a less mature character despite her age. *Kerogu - The one-handed leader of the Kon-Shi tribe and ally of Dragoneye. Their relationship is more along the lines of business associates rather than friends. Trivi *Dragoneye was originally a character made for an entirely different fandom. He started out as a lighning and spear wielding warrior who leads a small band of warriors across the land, but he later evolved to the Toa and dragon hybrid he is now. *There are multiple canon versions of him in alternate timelines, like one where he is a Makuta instead, with the model being made by RaptorTalon.